


洗衣房 (Chinese Version of Laundromat by Odeon)

by Sid2199



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Language, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199
Summary: This is a Chinese translation of a work of my favorite fanfic author, Odeon. The story Laundromat is an oneshot that I enjoy and admire a lot. It's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882565這是我第一次翻譯故事，比我想像中的難，但非常有趣。我很開心能翻譯我最喜歡的作者 Odeon 的作品，這是個 Carol & Therese 的短篇故事，希望你會喜歡，也希望藉由這個故事你們能跟我一起喜歡 Odeon 的作品，英文原著在這裡： http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882565是經由她同意之後翻譯並刊登於此的。歡迎留言跟我說你的感想，我會把感想也翻譯給 Odeon 知道。謝謝日出的諸多協助，我才能完成此篇。





	洗衣房 (Chinese Version of Laundromat by Odeon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laundromat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882565) by [odeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon). 



媽的媽的媽的媽的…你這該死的臭機器！可惡！

萬念俱灰… Therese 打開洗衣機，一件件把衣服拿回籃子裡。這天本來的是期待已久的休假，卻一早就接到那分分合合的男友煩人的電話，接著…烤麵包機裡，無獨有偶地跳出烤焦的土司…媽的！當她終於坐在那小廚房的檯邊，想喝口咖啡，從杯裡，她聞到了那剛倒進去的牛奶…已經發酸了。

然後，還天殺的下著雨！Therese 看著洗衣店外瘋狂的雨勢，天空裡有大片紫黑的瘀血，在這城市上方蔓延開來。因為她昨晚忘了關上卧室的窗，一早在家，她已被今天冰冷的風給凍到骨子裡了。

最糟的是，她已經沒有乾淨的內衣穿了。嗯…當然啦，今天本該就是她的洗衣日。她把那些小衣物，塞進小廚房內那台安靜的洗衣機。然後，它保持著它過份的安份…在她按了 ON 之後仍然安靜如常。很好！通通都來吧！這該死的一切！幹！

Therese 想起不遠的街角有家小小的洗衣店… 但這沒讓她開心起來。因為，她其實從沒去過這種投幣式的洗衣店。她煩透了！外頭的傾盆大雨下得沒完沒了！唉…今天我運氣實在太背了。她嘆口氣，聽天由命地把洗衣精和髒衣服裝進籃子裡。等一下！已經沒有半件乾淨的內褲了？！可惡…只能…裡面不穿內褲了。

媽的媽的他馬的…媽的！她又踢了一下這該死的機器，結果弄傷了腳指。

「幹！死機器！想搞我？我才搞死你！！ FUCK！」Therese 旁若無人地在洗衣店裡大吼。這間店看來門可羅雀，讓她完全沒注意到門口旁那排座位區，有位金髮的女性。她肯定覺得 Therese 的處境十分好笑，而且沒試著掩飾，因為她正不可遏抑地笑著。

「你…覺得這很好消…？！」Therese 猛然回頭，但她一看到窗邊那美麗的女性時…她要講的話馬上凍住了。  
女神…你是女神！她在心裡讚嘆著。

金髮女性頗具興味地笑著、閤上了她的書，慢慢地站起來、來到 Therese 身邊。

天哪…你…聞起來好香！Therese 想著不由得呼吸急促起來。

這位女性準確地打了機器的側面某處，讓它吐出了 Therese 剛剛被吃掉的硬幣。

「嗯…謝謝你。」Therese 小聲地說，她的臉色一定很尷尬。

「別客氣。」她回答，同時也意味深長地看著 Therese。這讓她非常意識到自己現在衣衫不整的現況… 我哪會知道今天會碰上這樣的尤物？！

「這些一定是你的吧，」這女的說著，從地上撿起了… 幾件 Therese 的蕾絲內褲。她臉上的微笑看來十分誘人，讓 Therese 的臉更紅了，

「是的…謝謝。」她不好意思地咳著，把那幾件小衣物快速地塞進褲子口袋裡。

「那不是現在該洗的嗎？」這陌生人好心地問她，「不過，你需要更多的硬幣才行…」她說著開始翻著她的手提包，

「我有一些，不介意的話拿去用吧。然後…你該用右邊的那台，那比這台老傢伙可靠多了。」她詳盡地說明，指著門口那台機器。

「謝謝… 你人真好。」Therese 說著，將一縷搔著她臉頰的濕髮撥開。我看起來一定他媽的糟透了… 

她穿著超舊的牛仔垮褲，和一樣鬆垮的毛衣…還被外頭的暴雨淋濕了。而這金髮的女人…當然了，賞心悅目地穿著米白的長褲和亮閃閃的襯衫。

「我會還你錢的，一定會的…」Therese 才開始跟她說，卻馬上被打斷了，

「你可以請我喝杯咖啡，」那女人說，「我叫 Carol，Carol Aird。」

她们握手…兩隻手像是在一起一辈子不分開似的，「我是 Therese，Therese Belivet。」

茫茫然地，Therese 根本不知道她把什麼往那台洗衣機裡丟，而 Carol 馬上阻止她。

「天哪！不行！」她笑了起來，

「你要先把它們分類阿！」她驚訝地看著 Therese，「你之前都沒這樣做嗎？」

Carol 跪下來把她的衣服拿出來。她又抓到了 Therese 的內褲了！當她看到 Carol 的手指無意間滑過那些本該覆蓋著敏感部位的小衣物時，一股感覺湧上她的兩腿之間。是啦… 我已經沒有內褲了，這破爛的牛仔褲之下就是我的裸體了好嗎？她心想。不過…褲子和裸體之間似乎現在又有了…

Carol 繼續一件一件地檢查和處理 Therese 帶來洗的衣服。分類之外，有些也做點預先處理，才能開始洗。

「這件很不錯…」Carol 微笑著，欣賞一件 Therese 的內衣上精緻的花樣，然後把它小心地放進網袋裡。謝謝老天爺阿，這件是我比較好的胸罩！Therese 緊張地嘆了口氣。

「你的在哪呢？」Therese 問著，看著 Carol 那雙手在她的小衣物裡翻著、分類著…她需要分心一下。

「我的還穿著呢！」Carol 說著，咧嘴大大地微笑著。

Therese 不可置信地瞪著她。

「我是說，你的衣服放在哪台洗衣機裡？」她問著，看著她的新朋友對於剛剛誤解了她的問題，一丁點也沒有不安。

「哦！其實我根本今天不是來洗衣服的。我有時，就喜歡在這待著…讀讀書什麼的。」Carol 說著，打了個哈欠，她抬手伸開雙手時，襯衫碰巧敞開了點。Therese 暼見她襯衫下那件完美的白胸罩。Carol 嫰滑的胸口上還有些雀斑，她看了不禁暫時沒辦法平穩地呼吸。

終於完成她的分類與準備的偉大工程之後，Carol 讓機器開始工作了，她則轉向 Therese。

「怎麼樣？你要請我喝杯咖啡對吧？我們現在大概有一小時哦。」Carol 這提議原本是很單純的，只是 Therese 因為一直盯著人家的乳溝…現在已經有點失了魂魄，

「沒問題！轉角就有間咖啡店。」她說。

 

Therese 點了兩杯 Cappuccino 咖啡和一塊酥皮檸檬派，今天特別想吃甜的！

「Carol，你想吃什麼呢？」

這位金髮美女已經在桌旁坐定了，「我要那個鮮蝦芝麻葉三明治。」

Therese 端來一餐盤的食物、坐了下來。

「謝謝你！」Carol 說著，很有興趣地盯著食物。「我突然餓了起來…」

她驚人的美貌卻露出貪吃的表情，讓 Therese 覺得很有趣。她對 Carol 笑著。我喜歡胃口好的女生！

「我可以問問…你剛剛在讀什麼書嗎？」Therese 鼓起勇氣攀談。

Carol 擦掉了嘴角的蛋黃醬，將她的書從包包裡拿出來、遞給 Therese，

《Anne Sexton 情詩集》。要快速略讀這樣的書，讓 Therese 有點遲疑。

「也許…有些你喜歡的，」她問著，「可以跟我分享嗎？」她把書還給 Carol。

那本小書在 Carol 手中，自動、神奇地翻開在特定的一頁，她們的眼神根本沒離開過彼此。Therese 不知道她是不是正傻笑著，因 Carol 的凝視… 太引人入勝。

「這首詩叫做：給她的歌。」

　　  
　　整天都是美胸和小小的臀  
　　惡雨將窗打濕  
　　像個霸道的大使  
　　我們緊擁，理智又瘋狂  
　　就像兩支靠著的湯匙  
　　當墮落的雨像飛蟲一樣吻我們的唇  
　　和我們滿足閉上的眼，及我們小小的臀  
　　  
　　“下雨時這房間好冷，” 你感慨，  
　　但你，最女人的你，用花一般  
　　的祈禱，持續祝福我的手肘和腳踝  
　　你就是絕對的力量，如此自然  
　　哦！我的天鵝、我的苦力，我毛絨絨的玫瑰  
　　就算是公證人也會公證我們的床  
　　當你揉著我，而我像發酵的麵包般  
　　腫了起來  
　　

當 Carol 念完這首詩，Therese 再次真切地感受到自己牛仔褲下的裸體。瘋狂天空降下了一粒粒的水珠，正無聲往下滑，扭曲的透明條紋爬滿咖啡廳的落地窗，使她眩目。Carol 那詢問的眼神，就好像在等著她的答案。但是… 問題是什麼呢？Therese 毫無頭緒。

她盤裡的酥皮檸檬派看來…無辜得可愛，它軟棉棉的，任由 Therese 的叉子陷入，接著，那鮮明的酸味，毫不留情地刺激著她的味蕾。她抬頭，迎向 Carol 的注視。

她聽見自己用平板的語調問著：「你要一口我的派嗎？」

「這樣的一首詩，值得來點既酸又甜的…」

她沒等她回答，就送上了好大一塊檸檬派，Carol 向前傾，用嘴迎向它。豔紅的唇很快就沾上細嫰的蛋白和糖霜。Therese 望得呆了，她聽到自己的心跳聲。她已明白了那問題。

窗外，風勢雨勢漸大，路人們拿著吹壞的傘，抵擋不了突然襲擊人行道的暴雨，就像豔陽下一朵朵枯萎的花必須蜷縮著。突然，Therese 也明白了…那答案。

 

冒著狂風暴雨，她們跑回洗衣店，荒謬、無情的風雨，讓她們緊靠著彼此，就好像拿著一把隱型的小傘，她們非得擠在一起不可。門被她們大力的推開、卻開在那兒不動，於是 Carol 將它硬推回去，在她身後緊緊地關了起來。

那台洗衣機正走到快速脫水的行程，Therese 抓著 Carol 的夾克衣領，將她拉近、讓她們的身體相接。她耳裡都是洗衣機轟轟的低鳴聲，而她的嘴壓向 Carol 的雙唇，用舌尖撬開了她的嘴、舌頭飢渴地探索著。 Therese 嚐到的，是那塊派殘留的酸甜。她一邊繼續嚐著、探索著，一邊坐上了這台洗衣機。它正高頻地震動，透過屁股下這鐵板，震麻了她整個脊椎，更別說是那個接點… 她的跨下，正被瘋狂地震著。她對 Carol 笑著，她想要她，也想被她…

Carol 壓向她，靠著機器，她在 Therese 的毛衣下、用她的體溫暖著她的手。她快速移除 Therese 的胸 罩，除去阻礙，她終於能揉著她胸前…早已變挺的尖端。很快地，毛衣也被扔開了，Carol 為眼前的美景驚嘆，她瘋狂地濕吻著、輕舔著這乳房的側面。隨著滾燙的吻和刺激的輕咬，Therese 的慾望高漲、她呻 吟、她想…她好想把自己完全打開，讓這興奮的女神能大快朵頤！

Therese 這輩子第一次感謝這件醜陋的牛仔褲如此鬆垮，解開了拉鍊，她引導 Carol 的手前往那片濕 潤…。金髮美女倒抽了口氣，驚訝與開心全寫在她臉上，而 Therese 仰頭，再看不到她的臉，飄飄然地，她張嘴享受著這機器上的旅程。鬆垮的牛仔褲滑到了她的腳踝，冰冷的金屬表面貼著她，讓她現正活躍敏感的表皮神經，又更多了一層刺激…

惡毒的天氣持續著、街上都空了，Carol 一把脫下那掛在她腳踝上的，她最後的衣物，但她一點也不介意。她張著腿迎向 Carol 炙 熱的嘴，她正享用著她。 Carol 的舌頭加速攪著她的內裡，就像這洗衣機正進入快速旋轉的脫水階段。洗衣機裡的內衣爭先恐後地從窗子裡偷看她們，然後，這機器興奮地大力震動了起來。

Therese 緊抓著洗衣機，一方面是為了平衡，更重要的是她要緊貼著 Carol 的嘴，那渴望的雙唇裡面，有這世上最能取悅她的專家。跟洗衣機內部那不知有多激烈的旋轉馬達一樣，Carol 猛烈地進入她，她瘋狂地喘 著。在洗衣行程結束的那下振動中，她的臀顫抖著迎接 Carol 快狠準的插 入，怒濤般襲捲而來的快感中，她甜蜜的忍耐被衝破，她尖叫著高潮了。

「我想…它好了。」Carol 吻著她，在她耳邊悄聲地說。她的手還輕撫著 Therese 癱軟的身體。洗衣機靜了下來。

「嗯…是吧。」緊貼著這美麗的唇，Therese 笑著說。

「你呢？有什麼我能為你服務的嗎…」她伸入 Carol 那美麗的襯衫之下，握著那一定更美麗的渾圓。她把頭埋進 Carol 溫暖的頸間，慵懶地輕吻著那誘人的部位。「你幫了我這麼多，我一定要還你，這才公平…」她喃喃說著，還將光溜溜的腿，整個緊緊纏上 Carol 的腰。

「那麼…有個術語你待會就能學會的…」Carol 用她低沉沙啞的聲音說，「最長、最強力的搓揉攪動行程…」

**Author's Note:**

> 哇！你喜歡嗎？喜歡哪個部分？那首詩… 如何？ :)


End file.
